


Cuore di papà

by Meryl_Watase



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meryl_Watase/pseuds/Meryl_Watase
Summary: Sasuke e i suoi sentimenti paterni.Scritta prima dell'uscita del Naruto gaiden.Vincitrice del premio miglior cortometraggio d'animazione agli Oscar EfPiani 2016





	Cuore di papà

**CUORE DI PAPÀ**

Konoha, Villa Uchiha. Ore 18:00

Nella nursery, divenuta silenziosa dopo un pomeriggio reso caotico dal continuo viavai degli amici venuti a conoscere il nuovo membro della famiglia, si svolgeva una scena davvero inusuale: Sasuke Uchiha, ex-nukenin e vendicatore, ritenuto da molti un uomo freddo e insensibile, si era avvicinato alla culla di sua figlia, nata da poco più di due giorni, e, dopo essere rimasto molti minuti in contemplazione del suo miracolo personale, aveva chinato il capo fino a far combaciare le sue labbra con la piccola gota rosata della bambina.  
Un bacio leggero, delicato, dato con tutto il cuore... un bacio di ringraziamento...  
 __  
Grazie di essere venuta al mondo, dando un senso alla mia vita. Con te rinasce il mio clan, il **nostro** clan. Ora non sono più l'ultimo Uchiha.

... un bacio d'amore.

_  
Sapevo che il legame che si instaura con un figlio è profondo, ma non credevo che ti avrei amata al primo sguardo, senza riserve, e che avresti abbattuto ogni difesa che ho costruito per proteggere il mio cuore semplicemente aprendo gli occhi._

Una lacrima solitaria scese dal suo occhio destro, solcando lo zigomo per poi percorrere la guancia coperta da un velo di barba e infine deviare, fino a raggiungere le labbra, dando un sapore salato a quel bacio.  
Per nove mesi aveva osservato con trepidazione la costante crescita del ventre di sua moglie, attendendo con impazienza il momento in cui una nuova vita, la speranza del suo clan, avrebbe visto la luce... ed ora era lì. Così vicina, così vera, così viva. Una cosa quasi incredibile per chi, come lui, aveva avuto tanta morte e distruzione attorno a sé.  
Si staccò a fatica da quella pelle vellutata, sfiorò con le dita la fronte di sua figlia e lanciò un'occhiata a Sakura che, esausta, si era addormentata nel letto che avevano temporaneamente posizionato accanto alla culla.  
Un leggero sorriso curvò le sue labbra: quel bacio sarebbe rimasto un segreto tra lui e Sarada.  
Nonostante si fosse ammorbidito col passare del tempo, non amava farsi vedere in atteggiamenti così teneri.  
Allungando la sua unica mano, coprì la piccola di casa con la copertina blu, su cui Sakura aveva ricamato il simbolo del clan Uchiha.  
Nell'ultimo mese di gestazione era stata costretta a rimanere a riposo e lasciare la conduzione della sua clinica all'amica e collega Ino, quindi si era data al cucito.  
Con le dita seguì la forma circolare del ventaglio rosso e bianco, poi, silenzioso come solo uno shinobi del suo livello può essere, si avvicinò al letto e si sdraiò accanto a Sakura, evitando di toccarla per non svegliarla.  
Mentre Sasuke chiudeva gli occhi, felice e con ancora il sapore salato di quel bacio sulle labbra, un sorriso comparve sul volto di Sakura, che aveva assistito, silenziosa, a tutta la scena.  
Quel bacio segreto lo avrebbe custodito anche lei nel suo cuore, come un tesoro prezioso.

**ANGOLO DELL'AUTRICE**

Eccomi tornata con un'altra flash, purtroppo non ho molto tempo per scrivere tra lavoro e impegni familiari, e la sera non riesco a scrivere come voglio io, non rendo bene. Questa storia l'ho scritta dal cellulare ritagliandomi qualche minuto libero e spero che vi piaccia.  
  



End file.
